Il y a des gens aux vies bien rangées…
by Audace
Summary: Il y a des gens aux vies bien rangées. Moi, je ne suis pas de ces gens-là. Qu'il soit clair que je ne suis pas le genre de gars à se morfondre pour un rien. Mais là, j'ai vraiment une bonne raison de le faire...


_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme je l'ai dit sur la suite de « Demain à l'aube », la fin de mes bacs blancs a marqué une soirée d'écriture intense, dont voici un autre extrait. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi penser de cet Os qui mélange humour pas drôle et sérieux pas sérieux, mais je vais vous laisser l'apprécier à sa juste valeur (à vous de décider si ladite valeur est grande ou non…)_

_Je vous prierais de me pardonner les erreurs d'orthographes et grammaire que vous pourriez y trouver, il n'a pas été bêta-lecturé. Mais je l'avais promis pour aujourd'hui alors le voilà aujourd'hui… Et puis aujourd'hui est un grand jour : It's my birthday ! Alors j'fais ce que je veux et vous n'avez pas le droit de remarquer s'il y a des erreurs…_

_Pour mettre un peu de musiques dans vos lectures, je vous propose __Ode to my family__ des Cranberries, je trouve la mélodie superbe._

_Le chapitre est désormais corrigé, il devrait y avoir moins de fautes – c'était la galère avant, j'étais vraiment crevée en écrivant moi oO_

_**Il y a des gens aux vies bien rangées…**_

Il paraît qu'il y a des gens sûrs d'eux. Des gens qui savent exactement quoi faire de leur vie, comment la vivre, comment s'occuper. Des gens qui savent qui ils sont. Des gens qui savent où ils vont. Il y a des gens aux vies bien rangées. Chaque chose à sa place et chaque place a sa chose. La Terre tourne rond, les coups de téléphone ne dépassent pas vingt-et-une heure, le réveil sonne tous les matins, les chemises sont toujours repassés et les placards impeccablement rangés.

Moi, je ne suis pas de ces gens-là. Moi, ma vie ressemble plus à un bordel inimaginable qu'à un emploi du temps bien organisé où tout se passe comme prévu. Mes placards sont un vrai foutoir, j'oublie régulièrement de brancher mon réveil, mes amis débarquent chez moi sans prévenir pour me tirer Merlin seul sait où, des gens m'appellent à trois heures du mat'… Moi, c'est plutôt comme si les ennuis étaient attirés par moi et venaient tout bouleverser. Il ne peut pas se passer un mois sans qu'un énorme problème me tombe dessus. À croire que j'ai une pancarte au-dessus de la tête où il est marqué en lettres roses fluorescentes ; ou toute autre couleur voyante et horrible, quelque chose du genre « J'AIME LES PROBLEMES » ou encore « J'ADORE ME RETROUVER DANS DES SITUATIONS D'OÙ IL EST NORMALEMENT IMPOSSIBLE DE SORTIR VIVANT ».

D'un côté il y a tous ces gens pour qui le monde tourne rond, pour qui les heures s'enchainent et pour qui les vies passent sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne leur arrive. Et de l'autre côté il y a... moi.

Moi et mes emmerdes. Moi et mes aventures rocambolesques. Moi et toutes les conneries qui se précipitent sur moi comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Et non, je ne suis pas narcissique au point de me prendre pour le monde, c'était juste une putain de comparaison pour essayer de rendre compte de combien ma vie est merdique. J'aurais préféré être tué par l'autre mégalo à face de serpent – l'une des plus grosses difficultés de ma vie celui-là, je ne suis pas mécontent d'en être débarrassé – plutôt que de devoir vivre ce que je vis. Probablement le pire problème de ma vie. Le pire de tous les ennuis qui puisse me tomber dessus. La peste et le choléra qui auraient comploté ensemble pour m'infecter en même temps, histoire d'être sûrs que j'y reste, cette fois-ci.

Qu'il soit clair que je ne suis pas le genre de gars à se morfondre pour un rien – sinon je me serais fait tuer bien avant de devoir faire face à _ça_ – et que mon problème relève vraiment du domaine de l'insupportable. Je suis plus que sérieux quand je dis que je suis un aimant à problèmes. Avant même que je sois né une folle a fait une foutue prédiction qui a amené mes parents à être tués par le cinglé précédemment cité, mon parrain à passer douze ans en prison et moi à passer presque dix ans de ma vie à vivre – vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, trois cent soixante-cinq jours sur trois cent soixante-cinq et je peux vous dire que ça fait beaucoup – chez les Dursley.

Quand j'ai eu onze ans et que j'ai enfin pu échapper au calvaire que formait ma famille d'adoption, ça a été pour me retrouver dans une école de dingues où je n'ai pas pu passer une année tranquille, sous la tutelle d'un vieillard qui ne jurait que par les sucreries – je n'aurais pas aimé être son dentiste, soit dit en passant – et maltraité par une immonde chauve-souris à qui personne n'avait jamais offert de shampoing – ou alors, si quelqu'un l'avait fait, ce n'était pas en quantité suffisante ; je doute que toute la réserve de l'usine L'Oréal suffise à dégraisser la serpillère capillaire de Rogue.

Et maintenant... maintenant _ça_.

Il y a quelqu'un qui a dû trouver marrant de décider, en me voyant grandir dans le ventre de ma mère, que ma vie ne serait qu'une succession de problèmes et que jamais je pourrais avoir la paix. Même quand je suis isolé avec mes meilleurs amis, il faut que je me casse la tête pour résoudre _leurs _problèmes ! Comme si avoir sauvé le monde faisait de moi un mec capable de dire à son meilleur pote comment réfléchissait une fille.

Je suis peut-être un héros, mais certainement pas un dieu. Personne ne sait comment réfléchit une fille ! C'est totalement incompréhensible, alors si Hermione s'énerve et engueule Ron, la seule chose qu'il a à faire c'est de baisser la tête et s'excuser, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal. De toute façon, ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier et m'obliger à les observer se dévorer les amygdales, alors pourquoi ils me posent des questions sur leur couple ? Que je sache, je n'en fais pas partie. Ou alors ce serait... vraiment bizarre.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune, mais alors strictement aucune, envie d'en faire partie. Ils sont tellement mielleux, dégoulinant d'amour, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Oui, ok, je suis censé avoir combattu pour l'amour, avec l'amour, par l'amour et toutes ces bêtises qui ne sont pas que des bêtises, mais qui a dit que l'amour devrait être écœurant pour les autres ? Et, NON, je ne suis pas jaloux parce que je suis célibataire.

En fait, un peu si. Mais certainement pas d'eux. Je ne suis pas jaloux de Ron (passer ma vie avec Hermione ? Mais autant se pendre tout de suite, j'en ai déjà bien assez sué en sept années, j'l'adore ma Mione mais il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même, au moins à Poudlard elle était obligée de me laisser en paix quand je montais dormir dans mon dortoir... Imaginez un peu Ron, qui devra passer sa vie avec elle, à partager la même chambre qu'elle. Pas une minute de repos. Un suicide, moi j'dis) et je ne suis pas jaloux d'Hermione (parce que bon, franchement, j'adore aussi mon Ronnie mais il n'est pas exactement mon style... Trop roux, trop viril et beaucoup trop goinfre. J'aime les gens avec des manières, moi !).

Donc, je ne suis pas jaloux d'eux à proprement parler, ni même du fait qu'ils soient en couple, mais plutôt du fait qu'ils ont la possibilité d'aimer et être aimé. Il ne s'agit même pas d'être en couple mais d'avoir le droit d'aimer. Moi, c'est comme interdit. Et puis, qui supporterait d'être aimé par moi ? Je souris à une fille et me voilà marié avec elle en première page de la Gazette. Tout Survivant que je suis, aucune fille saine d'esprit ne supporterait ça. … Oui, je sais, les filles sont rarement saines d'esprit. Croyez-moi, j'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de celle qui m'a fait dédicacer son soutien-gorge. (Et en plus, le soutif était rose à dentelles violettes. J'ai été traumatisé ce jour-là, moi. Et ne riez pas ! Un jour, vous verrez une dingue arriver sur vous en criant, tenter de vous embrasser avec sa bouche gluante de gloss et puis vous jeter à la figure son soutif' pour que vous le signez et vous comprendrez que c'est loin d'être un merveilleux souvenir)

À bien y réfléchir, ça doit expliquer beaucoup de choses. Avoir eu à fait à toutes ces folles, n'importe quel psy vous dira que c'est pour ça que j'ai viré ma cuti. Moi, je pencherais plutôt pour l'idée que j'ai toujours aimé les mecs, mais qu'avant je l'ignorais et je croyais que le fait de trouver une brunasse insipide comme Chang plutôt jolie signifiait que j'étais attiré par elle. Si j'avais été un peu moins préoccupé par un Mage Noir revenu au pouvoir et un peu plus par des trucs normaux d'adolescent, j'aurais certainement pu me rendre compte bien plus tôt que le fait de vouloir _sortir_ avec Chang montrait déjà que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec moi-même. Aucun mec de Poudlard ne voulait sortir avec elle, trop pleurnicharde et insupportable. Par contre, d'autres activités avec elle les intéressaient beaucoup.

Dès ce moment, quand j'avais été totalement paniqué devant une Chang en larmes et j'avais en plus les yeux douloureux à cause d'un trop-plein de rose dans la vue (qui a inventé cette horrible couleur ? Celui-là, on aurait dû le noyer à la naissance ! Je n'ai jamais remis les pieds dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu), j'aurais dû comprendre que le fait de ne la trouver que jolie et de ne pas vouloir la sauter n'était pas normal. Oui, je sais, j'avais 14 ans, j'étais censé être encore innocent et tout le tralala... Si vous pensez toujours ça, c'est parce que vous n'êtes jamais rentré dans un dortoir de mecs en pleine discussion sur les filles, et ce quel que soit leurs âges.

Mais comme j'ai toujours été à la ramasse avec les sentiments, j'avais remis le couvert avec Ginny. J'y avais vraiment cru avec Ginny, bien plus qu'avec Chang. Elle était jolie, elle me mettait à l'aise, j'aimais bien l'embrasser, j'adorais ses cheveux roux, et j'avais de drôles de frissons quand elle se blottissait contre moi. Là, le psy de pacotille vous parlera du complexe d'Œdipe. Moi, je me contenterais de dire que j'avais vraiment aimé Ginny, mais d'une façon étrange. Et je ne nierais pas le psy en disant que je préférais être dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, à sentir son parfum féminin et sa chaleur réconfortante, plutôt que contre ses lèvres.

Chang avait été une erreur, Ginny une tentative de remplacer la mère que je n'avais jamais eu par une copine qui lui ressemblait un peu trop. Et puis je m'étais enfin débarrassé de Face-de-Serpent et là, tout avait changé. Et comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, je m'étais recasé avec Ginny. Et je vous jure que j'y croyais ! J'étais persuadé qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie, que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, que les oiseaux chantaient, que le Père Noël existait, que ses lutins étaient des fans de Cupidon, que les petits lapins de Pâques portaient des couches culottes bleues, que... (Comment ça, je m'égare là ? Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre !)

Enfin, bon, j'étais parti dans une super relation avec Ginny, je l'avais aimé à distance toute sa dernière année de Poudlard, j'avais intégré les Aurors (j'avais bien tenté de passer par l'école avant, mais les profs n'étaient pas fichu de me battre alors ils m'avaient direct envoyé dans les bureaux... Je n'allais pas non plus me plaindre d'être dispensé de cours, quoi !), le monde était resplendissant, beau, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe. Ah oui, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu venir ce coup là !

Elle m'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas assez. Je n'avais pas compris. Elle m'avait expliqué. Puis, là, j'avais compris. Je l'aimais bien, Gin'. Elle me faisait rire, me mettait à l'aise. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Mais elle avait raison, ce n'était pas assez. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Pas comme elle l'était de moi. Je n'allais pas de moi-même la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne glissais pas mes mains dans ses cheveux parce que j'adorais leur douceur. Je ne déposais pas de doux baiser sur ses lèvres en passant devant elle, pris d'une envie subite. Je ne rêvais pas d'une vie longue et heureuse à ses côtés, d'une immense famille, d'une marmaille de mini-rouquin aux yeux verts ou de petites brunettes avec d'immenses yeux bleus.

Pas d'Amour. Pas ce grand A majuscule qui change tout, pas ce sentiment qui dévorait tout sur son passage, qui brûlait les entrailles, coupait le souffle, troublait la vue, enflammait les sens. Du moins, pas envers elle.

Elle, elle m'aimait. Elle la voyait, cette famille un peu rousse un peu brune. Elle les imaginait, ces Noël au pied d'un sapin, mon bras posé avec possession sur sa hanche. Mais elle était intelligente, Ginny. Plus que moi, en tout cas. Elle avait essayé de s'accrocher à moi, de ne rien me dire, de tenter de me séduire. Et elle avait compris. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit en rompant, mais je suis sûr qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle savait que ma vie n'était pas et ne serait jamais bien rangée, que je ne pourrais jamais me conformer aux règles. L'aimer serait trop normal et je n'étais pas normal. Alors elle avait préféré partir, d'elle-même, sachant que je ne prendrais pas tout seul conscience du mal que je lui faisais.

Au début, les premières semaines après notre séparation, j'avais continué d'y croire. Ses paroles trouvaient écho en moi, mais je me disais que ça pouvait s'arranger. Je pourrais essayer d'être plus démonstratif. Je pourrais l'imaginer aussi, cette famille. Je pourrais regarder distraitement les bagues en passant devant un bijoutier. Je pourrais faire tout ça. Apprendre à aimer correctement. Si je ne savais pas, c'est parce que personne ne me l'avait jamais appris. J'avais une excuse. Sans parents qui s'aimaient, comment savoir comme les gens aiment ? Comment savoir comment se comporter ? Et puis, j'avais vécu toutes ces années à combattre pour vivre une année de plus, je ne savais pas me projeter dans l'avenir, m'imaginer des années plus tard. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne croyais même pas que je vivrais longtemps.

Ginny, elle, était partie avec Luna faire un tour du monde. On s'était séparés quelques mois après qu'elle ait fini Poudlard. Sûrement le temps pour elle pour accepter ce que notre année ensemble lui avait révélé. Après m'avoir quitté, elle était partie. Parce qu'elle disait que ce serait elle qui aurait le plus mal. Elle était partie pour plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois. Luna et elle voyageaient sans rythme précis, se posant là où elles se plaisaient pour repartir lorsque l'envie s'en faisait sentir.

Alors que je n'avais des nouvelles d'elle que par les lettres qu'elle envoyait à ses frères et parents, j'avais compris. Peu à peu, j'avais accepté l'idée qu'elle avait raison. Ça m'avait pris du temps, mais j'avais compris qu'elle avait raison et moi tord. Essayé d'être démonstratif était ridicule. Essayer d'imaginer, essayer de regarder. Essayer aurait été faire semblant. Essayer aurait été essayer de l'aimer. Ne jamais réussir. Elle avait raison.

Je l'aimais, mais comme une personne que l'on apprécie énormément, sans laquelle on n'imagine pas sa vie. Comme celle que l'on invite à tous ses anniversaires, avec qui l'on va au cinéma dès qu'un film nous tente. Celle à qui on pense lorsqu'on apprend une nouvelle surprenante. Celle qui fait partie de nos vies, en tant qu'amie extrêmement proche. Un personnage secondaire important, mais certainement pas celle qui tenait le premier rôle. Si je n'avais pas su l'aimer correctement, c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas et certainement pas parce que je ne savais pas aimer. Aimer ne s'apprenait pas, c'était quelque chose d'instinctif. Si je n'en avais pas été capable avec elle, c'était parce que je ne l'aimais pas.

Et peu à peu, j'avais accepté cet état de fait. J'en avais longuement parlé avec Hermione, qui avait du temps à perdre puisque Ron l'avait forcé un prendre un congé dès son cinquième mois de grossesse et que le bébé bougeait trop pour qu'elle puisse travailler en paix. Alors je parlais avec Hermione, qui savait écouter et conseiller. Hermione qui savait sous-entendre en douceur, sans en dire trop, ce qu'elle pensait. Hermione qui savait, bien avant moi, ce qu'il se passait.

Je n'avais rien ressenti pour Chang si ce n'était une certaine admiration pour sa beauté mais son manque de caractère et ses larmes insupportables m'avait vite dégoûté. Je n'avais pas aimé Ginny, malgré tous mes efforts, parce que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Mais si je ne pouvais pas aimer Ginny, qui possédait toutes les qualités que je pouvais imaginer, alors qui pouvais-je aimer ?

Et Hermione, merveilleuse Hermione qui comprend tout trop vite et accepte tout trop facilement, m'aida à comprendre. Ce n'était pas Ginny que je n'aimais pas, ce n'était pas anormal pour moi de ne pas avoir été intéressé par Chang et ses capacités au lit, légendaire dans tout Poudlard. C'était juste des femmes. Comme je l'ai dit à propos du psy qui n'abimerait les neurones sur mon cas, je ne crois pas avoir viré de bord, juste avoir longtemps ignoré de quel bord j'étais.

Et comme je l'ai dit, ma vie n'était qu'un gros bordel désorganisé. Parce qu'on pourra dire que cette guerre aura fait changer les mentalités, fait disparaître l'intolérance, il n'en reste pas moins que les sorciers sont une société très en retard sur ce qui est des cultures et de la tolérance. Alors l'homosexualité est tout sauf acceptée dans ce monde de frappadingues.

Enfin bon, être gay fut dur à accepter, mais étrangement facile à vivre. Avouons-le, il y a des superbes mecs à mater au Ministère. Être Auror, c'est aussi avoir des collègues qui s'entrainent régulièrement et entretiennent leurs corps. Et moi je dis que rien que pour ça, j'avais choisi le meilleur job de la planète. Et puis, à passer mon temps à observer, avec autant de discrétion que possible, ce qui me passait sous les yeux, j'ai pu me découvrir moi aussi et me rendre compte que si j'avais trouvé Chang jolie et Ginny belle, c'était aussi parce que je préférais les hommes minces, aux lignes douces, presque féminins, plutôt que d'immenses et énormes bourrins (pardon, Ron, mon ami, mais rassures-toi, au moins tu peux être sûr que je suis sincère quand je dis que tu n'es pas mon type).

Et puis après, était venu le vrai problème. Celui qui me fait me tourmenter aujourd'hui comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai pu accepter ne pas aimer Ginny, être gay, comme j'avais accepté devoir sauver le monde (je le dis, au cas-où, mais je suis quelqu'un de modeste tout de même ! La plupart du temps, du moins...) et plein d'autres choses, mais il y avait eu une chose, un bug, un immense problème qui lui ne pouvait pas être accepté. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à me morfondre pour rien. Après tout, j'ai dû vaincre un de mes professeurs à onze ans, tuer un Basilic à douze, sauver mon parrain du Baiser du Détraqueur à treize, faire face à Voldemort et gagner le Trophée de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers à quatorze, m'introduire en douce au Ministère de la Magie pour y combattre une troupe de Mangemorts avérés à quinze, voir mon mentor – un peu citronné du ciboulot mais mentor tout de même – se faire tuer sous mes yeux à seize et vaincre Voldy-chéri à dix-sept après avoir errer dans toute la Grande Bretagne pendant près d'un ans, donc il y a peu de choses à m'effrayer et encore moins qui le fasse au point que j'en vienne à me plaindre librement.

Mais là, j'ai vraiment une bonne raison de le faire. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, je matais allègrement sans passer à l'action, totalement innocent et ignorant qui était gay et qui ne l'était pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce que mes pas, et une certaine envie, me mènent aux toilettes pour hommes du second étage, celles de mon étage étant fermées parce qu'un petit idiot s'était amusé à y balancer des Bombabouses des frères Weasley – celles dont l'odeur restait quelques jours et que personne ne savait enlever Georges était très fier d'avoir réussi à mettre au point ce qui fut une idée de son frère.

Aujourd'hui, je crois que j'aurais plutôt dû aller à celle du quatrième étage. Parce qu'en descendant, j'ai choisi de prendre les escaliers. Et j'ai aperçu, dans un recoin de la cage, un couple plus qu'occupé à s'embrasser et bien plus, vu que je n'ai pas réussir à voir les deux paires de mains. Et puis j'ai remarqué que les deux corps étaient masculins. Je me suis fait silencieux, troublé, curieux. Ce n'était pas de la perversité, non. Je ne savais rien, je voulais juste savoir. Pas forcément voir, mais trouver des réponses à mes questions. Mes yeux ont parcouru le corps que je voyais le plus, de là où j'étais. Ils ont apprécié les courbes douces dudit corps. La ligne agréable de son dos. Les muscles délicats à peine révélés sous le tissu ajusté sur ses épaules. La nuque offerte à ma vue.

Et puis le couple a un peu bougé. Je ne sais pas trop comment, il a été éclairé. Et j'ai reconnu à qui appartenaient ces épaules, ces bras, ces mains douces, cette nuque, ces cheveux soyeux. Et le feu qui a jailli en moi m'a coupé le souffle. L'envie d'étrangler le deuxième homme m'a tiraillé avec une force que je n'avais jamais connue. La jalousie m'a envahie comme je n'avais jamais pu l'imaginer. Et j'ai fui. Comme un lâche. Incapable de supporter ce que j'ai à ce moment compris.

J'ai fui, abandonné derrière moi tout ce en quoi j'avais toujours cru. J'ai pensé à rejoindre Hermione, m'épancher sur son épaule. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire. J'ai eu des milliers d'idées. Celle de partir au bout du monde, de fuir le plus loin possible. Celle de sauter dans le vide, juste pour savoir ce que ça ferait et si ça arriverait à m'enlever de la tête et du cœur ma révélation. Celle de me jeter le maximum de sorts jusqu'à oublier ce que j'avais vu. Mais, tout lâche que je puisse être, j'ai des limites. Je ne fuirais pas ma vie, mes souvenirs, mes problèmes. Seulement lui.

C'est pour ça que je me morfonds. J'ai une bonne excuse. Cette fois-ci, ça en vaut la peine. Je ne suis pas de ceux à la vie bien rangée, qui savent toujours qui ils sont et où ils vont. Le monde tourne autour de moi, il avance trop vite pour moi. Je n'arrive pas toujours à le suivre, je suis souvent à la ramasse. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas pu me découvrir, j'ignore trop de choses de moi. Les révélations me tombent dessus sans que je n'aie le temps de les accepter.

Alors, gens aux vies ordonnées, laissez-moi en paix, devant ma bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide et que je compte bien finir. Laissez-moi me morfondre, laissez-moi me plaindre, m'abrutir pour oublier, faire semblant que tout va bien, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, faire comme si je n'avais pas compris. Faire comme si je n'étais pas _amoureux_ de Drago Malefoy.


End file.
